


Good Girl

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Choking, Crossover, Cum Inflation, Daddy!Kink, Double Penetration, F/M, Felching, Marking, Oral Sex, PWP, Reader Insert, Restraint, Rough Sex, Spanking, Threesome, Violence, Zombies, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: You and John are flung into another world and the things you see there are highly surprising. The Walking Dead/Supernatural crossover.





	1. Chapter 1

The ground underneath you was wet and covered in mulch. It soaked through your clothes and left you freezing, which prompting your emergence from unconsciousness. You curled in on yourself automatically, trying to find some warmth, but you were quickly alerted to the growls and snarls of  _ something _ coming towards you.

You definitely weren’t in the witch’s rundown cottage hideout anymore.

Strong hands landed on your shoulders and you fought at your attacker, coming face to face with John, a panicked expression on his face. “Sweetheart, we gotta go, now.”

“Where the hell are we?” you demanded, climbing to your feet with his help just as the source of the snarling noises became clear. A rotting corpse lurched towards you, decomposing fingers with the bone sticking out reaching for you with hunger. “What the fuck is that?”

“I think that’s a zombie,” John growled, dragging you away from the hideous creature as more emerged from between the dead trees. “We need to leave.”

You weren’t about to argue twice, letting John drag you by the sleeve away from the things that were multiplying rapidly. Some of them were more decomposed than others and as you slid down a bank with John, the ground seemed to move and you realized more of the things were buried in the ground. “John!” you shrieked, stumbling and you slipped from his grip, tumbling down the hill.

“Y/N!” John cried out, unable to prevent your fall.

Landing at the bottom of the steep decline, you rolled to a stop and grunted, wiping the mud from your face. Attempting to get to your feet, you met the muzzle of a gun and froze. John called your name again before finally reaching you, holding up his hands in surrender at the man holding the gun to your face.

“Don’t shoot,” you pleaded, “please, I -”

“Shut up. Anyone found out here gets taken to Negan,” the man answered gruffly. His features were disguised by a thick scarf, leaving only wisps of dirty blond hair sticking down into his dark eyes. “Get up.” He jerked the gun at you and you climbed to your feet, finding John at your back almost immediately.

The zombies at the top of the hill started to fall down it, rapidly approaching your position. One hit a tree and an arm came off, narrowly missing your head.

“This way,” the man instructed, pointing you away from the gangs of dead things rolling down the bank. John nudged you and your eyes went to the gun, wondering if you could get it off of him.

“What are those things?” you asked, trying to sound feminine and frightened - it was a push but you managed it until the man looked at you in surprise.

“Walkers. Dead ones,” the man grunted. “Whatever you call ‘em, they bite you, you’re dead. You been livin’ underground or something?”

“Or something,” John muttered, cupping your elbow with his hand. “Grab the gun when I say -” His instructions were cut off as a truck revved its engines, alerting you to the presence of more than just the one man and more than just the one gun. “Shit,” John grunted, his grip on you tightening.

The man with the gun jerked it towards the truck, where three more heavy-set men appeared, glaring at you and your older companion. “Hey,” one of the men stepped forward, pointing at John. “That’s -”

“Trust me,” called a tall, scarred man who shook his head. “That’s not him. Just looks like him.” He gestured to the truck. “Load ‘em up. We’ll take ‘em back to the Sanctuary.”

“I’ve got a feeling this is one of those situations where we keep our mouths shut, princess,” John warned, keeping close to you as the men led you to the truck, keeping their guns aimed at you. You nodded in reply, keeping your head down and staying close to John.

The dead things behind you crawled and clamored on broken limbs, desperately trying to reach you. As the truck roared to life and started off through the trees, you wondered if you were better off with them or with the living who had captured you.

*****

They separated you and John when the truck arrived back at the Sanctuary. You put up a token fight, only calming when John told you to lock it down and that he’d find you again soon. But that didn’t stop the feeling of dread when you were lead into a large room with several leather sofas and a huge bed.

“There’s a bathroom through there,” the man pointed to the door at the other end of the room. “And clean clothes in the drawers. Wash up.”

For a few minutes, you stood staring at the door as the man with the scars locked it and left you alone. When you’d managed to shake yourself out of your initial stupor, you started to look for a way to escape. Trying the windows, you found them all bolted down, and a quick search of the room revealed plenty of alcohol but nothing usable as a weapon.

Giving up, you inspected the bathroom, washed the mud and grime off of your face and freshened up everywhere else. Discarding your dirty clothes to the side, you dressed in the soft sweater and cotton pants that you found in the drawers. With no socks, you felt a little too naked, but your other ones were crusted with enough mud for them to stand up on their own.

The key turned in the lock and you fell into a defensive stance with your fists up, ready to fight tooth and nail against your captors. As the door swung open, you prepared yourself, only to be sent reeling back by John’s appearance. He was dressed differently, his hair was slicked back and the beard he sported was definitely not how he looked earlier.

So, not John.

“Must be my lucky fuckin’ day,” he drawled in a voice that was as un-John like as you could get. Your John was gruff but with you, he was always soft-spoken, always gentle - this man was as rough as rough could be. “Got me a doppelganger and a hot piece of ass to go with it.”

Your eyes widened and you stepped back from him, keeping your distance as he shut the door. In one hand, he held a vicious looking baseball bat, wrapped in barbed wire. It was the most violent weapon you’d ever seen and the man caught you staring at it, directing a leer at you.

“You lookin’ at my girl?” he asked, holding the bat up and you shook your head, stepping even further away. “Don’t worry, she’s not for you.” He paused, looking at the bat and then moving to rest it against the wall. “Not yet, anyway.”

“You’re planning on killing me?” you interpreted, eyeing the bat, deciding very quickly that it was not how you wanted to leave this world.

Whatever world it was.

The man grinned, leaning back at an angle, dragging his dark eyes over you. He looked exactly like John - maybe a few years older. His hair was black and the salt and pepper beard was definitely a positive addition, although you weren’t sure how you felt about the leather jacket.

Wasn’t he hot? You felt like you were sweating in a cotton jacket.

“Not plannin’ on it but that depends on you, doll.” He sauntered closer. “My name’s Negan,” he introduced himself with a little bow and you remembered the men who took you talking about “Negan”. Obviously, he was in charge. “What’s your name?”

“Y/N,” you supplied, finding the wall at your back, reducing your chances of escape. “What did you do with John?”

Negan chuckled. “My less distinguished twin?” he clarified and you lifted your chin in defiance of his casual attitude. “He’s fine. The boys are just bringing him up. They follow instructions pretty fuckin’ well, don’t ya think? Pretty girls get brought to me,” his voice dropped to a lower, gravelly octave and your body responded just like it would if John were the one complimenting you. “And the men get to choose their allegiance.” He gestured to the bat. “Or they meet Lucille.”

“You… are you going to kill him?” You were unable to keep the fear out of your voice. Being stuck here was bad enough - watching John die, or losing him in any way? That was too much to process. Whatever you had with John, it was messy and complicated but it was  _ something _ .

“That’d be kinda like fuckin’ killin’ myself,” Negan joked. “You wanna tell me how you ended up in the middle of a herd and how come you asked Andy where you fuckin’ were? Because this world’s been a little fucked up for a long fuckin’ time, so I’m struggling to believe you don’t know what’s fuckin’ what.”

You shook your head. “This isn’t my world,” you explained. “I’ve never seen things like those. Zombies, right?”

“No one calls ‘em that,” Negan replied. “They’re walkers, dead ones, biters - plenty of names but no one calls ‘em fuckin’ zombies.” There was a knock at the door that had him turning. “Company’s here.” He swaggered over and you eyed the bat, wondering if you could grab it and make an escape. It wouldn’t be easy to take down a man who was the spitting image of your lover but you had to at least consider it.

The scarred man was outside, with John held firmly in front of him. They’d bound his wrists and his lip was bleeding - he’d probably put up a fight. His jacket was gone, leaving him in just the plaid shirt. 

Negan grinned at him and welcomed him in. “Dwight - I’m not to be fuckin’ disturbed, you got it?” Dwight nodded, scratching at his scarred face before turning away. John moved back from Negan, his eyes narrowed at the man that looked exactly like him. The door shut and Negan’s attention landed on his alter-ego. “So, you’re John?”

John didn’t reply, glancing over at you.

“No need to be fuckin’ rude,” Negan growled, snapping John’s attention back to him. “She’s fine,” he snapped. “You two partners?”

“Something like that,” John grunted in reply and Negan stepped up to him, marveling at his own eyes looking back at him from a different person. He reached forward, pulling a knife from the pocket of his jacket, and both you and John tensed. The knife slipped through the bindings on John’s hands, freeing him, before Negan put the knife away and turned to you.

“You can play nice, right?” he asked and you nodded, watching as John rubbed his wrists.

“Yeah,” the younger man replied gruffly. Negan grinned and tapped his cheek with his palm, turning back to you.

“Now, can I assume from the way he’s looking at me like he wants to rip my fuckin’ nuts off,” he started, his eyes back on you, “that there’s some going on between the twin and Little-Miss-Hot-Piece-Of-Ass here.” His huge frame dwarfed you as he moved closer, invading your personal space. “Is that right?” he asked, reaching up to touch your chin with the tip of his fingers. Your eyes dodged his shoulder to seek John’s gaze and you saw your lover’s jaw clench. Negan chuckled, glancing back to see the same expression. “Oh, that’s fuckin’ right.”

“What do you want?” you whispered, your voice shaking.

Negan smiled, taking his fingers away from you. “I’m not one to pass up an opportunity. Now, when Dwight radioed me from the field, tellin’ me he’d found some guy who looked  _ exactly _ like me?” he chuckled, “There wasn’t any way I couldn’t think about all the time's people told me to go  _ fuck _ myself.” Your eyes went wide. “But here’s me thinkin’... I’d rather fuck you.”

John moved, but Negan saw it coming, holding a hand out. “You don’t touch her,” John ground out, his fists tight at his sides.

Negan raised an eyebrow, swinging his head round to look at the other man. “If you say so, mini-me.” John’s eyes narrowed at the joke. “Look, I’m just putting this out there. I’m not a guy to mess up a fuckin’ opportunity that’s presented to him.” He walked away, lowering himself onto one of the leather couches and slinging his arm across the backrest. Your eyes dropped when he lifted one leg and hooked it over the other, and Negan didn’t miss the split second that your tongue darted out to wet your lips. “She’s already thought about it at least six times since she laid eyes on me.”

John’s gaze moved to you and you met him with a guilty stare that you couldn’t hide. His expression became unreadable.

You jumped when Negan’s hands clapped together. “Sit,” he requested and you looked at John for guidance. He moved instantly, letting himself drop onto the opposite sofa to his doppelganger and you slowly took the space next to him. “Now,” Negan started, leaning back again and spreading his legs so you could see the bulge between his thighs.

Looked like there wasn’t any difference between them in  _ that _ area then.

He smirked, setting his eyes on you and you could feel John bristle next to you. “Why don’t you tell me how you got here and who the hell you are?”

*****

No one spoke.

Once you and John had managed to piece together what had happened, you explained it to Negan. An ordinary hunt for what seemed like a run-of-the-mill witch. Six victims later and you tracked her down to an abandoned cottage in the middle of the woods.

John went to the front, you took the back, meeting in the middle to find absolutely nothing. Then, the evil bitch had appeared out of nowhere, cackling like a pantomime villain and all both of you remember was a sliver of light and then waking up in the woods.

Negan didn’t say anything the whole time, even when you and John were arguing about details. He seemed very interested when he heard there were absolutely no walking dead things in your world. When you were finished, you sat back waiting for the older man to react.

Minutes ticked by and he didn’t say anything. He just sat there, lounging across the cushions, chewing the inside of his mouth. “So…” he started, slowly, “either what you’re saying is true, or you’re fucking nuts.” Your shoulders dropped in disappointment but then Negan sat up. “But I’ve seen a lot of weird shit these last few years. Corpses walking for one. So I’m inclined to give you a pass on this case.”

“We need to figure out how to get home,” John said, getting straight to business; his first thought would be for his boys, you knew that. Being stuck here meant that no one was making sure they weren’t getting into trouble. “We can’t stay here.”

“Agreed,” Negan nodded. “You can’t.” His eyes shifted to you and you swallowed around the lump forming in your throat. You didn’t know what this man had but you wanted to get on your knees and tell Daddy you’d been a good girl. There was an authority about him that was frightening - when you’d first met John, he’d felt like that, except you’d gotten past those walls eventually.

Negan made John look like a puppy dog.

“But my resources are valuable. I’m in the middle of one hell of a shit storm right now and sparing the manpower to work on this crazy ass bullshit?” He tisked, curling his tongue between his teeth and your pussy clenched at the sight of it. “That’s gonna cost ya.”

“What do you want?” John asked. “We only had our guns when we got here and you took those.”

Negan was watching you and you realized exactly what he wanted. “Me,” you rasped, suddenly feeling like a ton of sand had been poured down your throat. “He wants me.”

John outright scowled. “Not happening.”

“Oh relax, Daddy,” Negan joked, licking his lips. “You’re welcome to play too. She looks like she could fuckin’ handle it.” Your panties were slick now and when Negan moved even closer, almost kneeling in front of you, you forgot how your lungs worked. “And she looks like she  _ wants _ it.”

There was a deafening silence from John as you held Negan’s gaze, entranced by the soft brown of his iris and the way his pupils dilated with lust. You could feel your heartbeat blazing a trail directly to your clit and there was a numb, floaty feeling in your belly.

“And you’ll help us get back?” John asked, his voice low and thick like molasses.

His hand was on your lower back.

“You got my word,” Negan promised, not breaking his gaze away from you.

John’s fingertips pressed into your spine and he tapped his index finger twice. It was his little signal, telling you to be a good girl. Usually, it was reserved for hunts, for when you were around the boys because they didn’t know that their Dad was your Daddy.

The finger curved around your hip and John’s voice was in your ear. “Show him what I like, baby girl,” he ordered.

It should have felt wrong, sick, twisted; you were literally prostituting yourself, using sex to get what you needed. John didn’t say a word as he sat back, watching you push Negan back onto the couch, crawling between his thighs.

“Oh, now this looks fuckin’ promisin’,” Negan drawled, leaning back as you palmed his crotch. “You’re a good girl, huh?” You nodded, looking up at him and batting your eyelashes. The grin you were rewarded with was accompanied by his cock swelling and twitching under your touch. He whistled, catching his counterpart’s eye as you started to unbutton his jeans.

“Y/N’s a very good girl,” John informed him, relaxing back onto his couch. “Always does as Daddy asks.”

There was a spark in Negan’s eyes when you looked up at him. “What do you want me to do?” you asked sweetly, running the tip of one fingernail over the silhouette of his cock.

“Goddamn, John,” Negan’s eyes flicked up to his twin, “you got this one trained well?” John nodded, a ghost of a smile on his face. “This really is my lucky fuckin’ day.” He reached his arms up, folding his hands behind his head. “Suck my dick, baby girl.”

You smiled, unbuttoning the ridiculously tight jeans and freeing his cock from the denim prison. He wasn’t wearing any underwear and you could smell the salt clinging to his skin, giving him a musty, manly scent that located your weak spots and exploited every one.

Fisting his cock, you dragged your tongue over the tip, lapping up the essence of his musk, and Negan groaned, closing his eyes. He swore under his breath when you slid your lips down over his cock, taking him as deep as you could while John watched, palming his cock.

You went deeper, forcing more of his shaft into your throat until your nose brushed his pubic hair. Negan groaned, like a rumble in his chest, and you pulled back to look up at him with watery eyes, soaking in his gaze for a few moments before taking him back in again. He swore this time, grunting loudly.

“You are one lucky asshole,” Negan pointed out, seeing John’s satisfied smirk. “Come on up here, dollface, before I end up blowing my load.” He cupped your chin, dragging you off his cock. “Take your clothes off.” You looked over your shoulder at John, who smiled and nodded.

Slowly, you undressed, feeling your skin flush as his eyes drank you in. Negan sat up, fisting his cock with one hand and patting the seat next to him. You obeyed the silent command, crawling into the chair, whining when he pulled you into a deep kiss. The couch dipped under new weight on your other side and you felt a hand between your thighs.

“Good girl,” John praised, leaning in to press two fingers against your clit. “You’re gonna cum for Negan, aren’t you? Show him how pretty you sound?” 

“Yes, sir,” you murmured back, bucking into his hand. “Anything you want.”

Negan grumbled against your pulse point, nipping at the skin lightly. “I wanna hear these pretty sounds. Wanna make you cum until you’re fuckin’ beggin’ for us to stuff you full’a dick.” You whimpered at the promise, spreading your thighs when John’s hand pushed further down, his fingers seeking your soaked hole. Negan’s mouth was on your breasts now, teasing and torturing your nipples, one hand laying on your belly as the other continued to pump his cock. “Play with your Daddy, baby girl. Touch him.”

You nodded, gasping as you blindly fumbled for John’s pants, rolling your head forward to watch what you were doing. As the button popped, John crooked his fingers, applying just enough pressure to your g-spot to make you see stars. Crying out, you ground your hips down onto his hand, needing more and John gave it to you.

“Those are some really pretty sounds, darlin’,” Negan muttered, pulling away from your breasts. “Make ‘em again.” John’s hand started to move, his fingers vigorously scissoring you open. You wailed, clenching around him and John tore his hand away just in time for the clear liquid to squirt from your cunt, splattering across the couch cushions. “Ho-lee shit,” Negan chuckled as John sat up and licked his fingers clean, a satisfied smirk on his face as you collapsed panting.

John smiled, standing up and pushing his pants down to let his cock bounce free before he sat back down. Negan was still watching you recover, his hand frozen on his dick. 

“What a woman,” Negan purred appreciatively and John chuckled. “I’d never get tired of seeing that.” His hand crept over your thigh, stroking your clit and watching your body jerk in response.

John pumped his cock lazily, leaning in to steal a kiss from your lips. “You gonna cum again, sweetheart?” You shook your head, crying out when Negan slid his fingers into your pussy, groaning at the tight wet heat. John chuckled. “Do I need to ask again?” The fingers in your cunt started to move back and forth, stimulating already sensitive nerves.

“I can’t, I can’t -” you cried out as Negan thrust two fingers into your pussy over and over, making your body arch between him and John. It was a surprising turn of events - being thrown into an alternate dimension was terrifying enough. But ending up here, between two men that looked so alike but couldn’t be more different... the only thing they had in common was that they liked it when you called them Daddy.

“Oh, you fucking can,” Negan growled, and John chuckled, mouthing a wet path along your jaw. “And you fucking will.”

John held your legs wide for his counterpart, snatching a kiss from your swollen lips. “How about you give us one more, baby girl, and then your daddies will fuck you?”

You gasped, trying to get air into your lungs as Negan pushed you higher and higher all over again. “Okay,” you nodded. “One more time.”

Negan grinned, catching John’s eyes. “Good girl.” He fucked his fingers into you again, harder and harder, until you were screaming, clinging to John’s neck and squirting all over Negan’s tattooed forearm, soaking the sleeve of his shirt. He groaned along with you, not stopping until your hips went lax on the couch.

John was kissing your throat when you fought your way through the haze of arousal, his fingers drawing lazy circles on your areola. Negan was sat back watching, stroking himself slowly. “You’re gonna sit on his lap, baby girl,” John ordered, nudging your cheek with his nose. “And you’re gonna ride that big thick cock until Negan tells you to stop.”

You nodded bonelessly, forcing yourself up just as Negan’s arms surrounded your waist and he hauled you into his lap. “I like the fuckin’ sound of that,” he snarled, positioning you over his cock. “At least I know you can take it all,” he joked, jerking his head towards John, who laughed under his breath. 

His hands dragged you down onto his shaft and you cried out at the sudden fullness. You were slippery slick with your cum and Negan groaned as you flexed around him, not paying attention as John stood up, still stroking his cock.

“You me too, baby girl?” John asked, pulling your hair back over your shoulder. You nodded, barely able to speak but he always wanted a verbal answer. Negan’s hips snapped up.

“Answer your Daddy, sweetheart,” he ordered and you pouted.

“Yes, Daddy, want you too,” you replied and Negan chuckled.

“The second drawer down on the nightstand,” he directed and John disappeared from behind you. You heard the drawer open and he returned, the familiar sound of a lid flicking open. A few seconds later, two cold fingers pressed between your ass cheeks and you moaned, grinding down onto Negan’s cock, desperate to be filled.

“You gonna take us both, princess?” Negan asked, watching you bounce enthusiastically on top of him. You nodded, panting out your reply and he smirked. John chuckled, taking his fingers away and suddenly, Negan shifted. He laid flat, holding you on his cock as he swung his legs to hang over the arm of the couch. You cried out at the sudden pressure against your cervix and Negan pulled you down for a bruising kiss.

John coated his cock with lube, spreading your ass cheeks to watch your body swallowed his counterpart’s dick over and over. You were whining and crying out, your asshole twitching in anticipation of having John’s thick shaft buried inside you at the same time as Negan was deep in your cunt.

The second the tip of John’s cock brushed against your ass, Negan stopped thrusting, holding himself inside your pussy. You groaned, the sound becoming high pitched and needy as John started to push into your slick ass.

“Oh man, I bet that’s fuckin’ tight,” Negan muttered, his body shaking with the effort of not taking what he wanted. “Hey, Lucky,” the nickname made you smile a little, “think you’ll let me bareback that beautiful ass later?”

You nodded, gasping as the head of John’s dick slipped into you, popping through the tight ring of muscle. He kept going, impaling you, pinning your body between his and Negan’s. You tried to push up with your arms, just as John moved, slamming home and forcing a choked scream from your lungs.

Both men were still for a split second and then you lost all sensation. Pleasure overwhelmed you as Negan and John moved at one pace, filling you, over and over and over until you forgot how to breathe, forgot how to process anything but the sheer bliss pooling in your belly. The noises they made as they fucked you were primal, guttural, stomach-churning noises of possession and you answered every one of them with a resounding yes.

Negan’s fingers closed around your throat, tightening enough to tinge your vision with red. You gasped and he came, pumping a thick load of cum into your womb, and that triggered your climax, leaving you collapsed on Negan’s chest, swallowing large gulps of air.

The shock of your climax brought John to the edge and he spilled into your ass, leaving you sloppy and gaping when he pulled out, spraying the rest of his cum over your ass. It dripped down your skin mingling with Negan’s cum before pooling on the couch arm.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ,” Negan growled, fisting your hair in his hand. “You got whatever you fuckin’ need, John. As long as we get a repeat or three of this before you go.”

John tapped your ass, chuckling as he retrieved his pants. “You got a deal, my friend.”

Negan turned your head, smirking at your blissed out expression. “You are such a very  _ good _ girl, Y/N.” He stroked your cheek, lowering his voice so John couldn’t hear. “And you’re gonna be  _ my _ good girl.”


	2. Chapter 2

The room you and John were given was small but it had the essentials. Initially, Negan asked you to stay with him - you politely refused but made it clear you wouldn’t reject him at any point. John didn’t seem too worried about what happened and you were getting aroused all over again just thinking about it.

Negan’s whispered words had hollowed out a place in your head, taunting you.

Exhaustion took over when you found the bed, curling up into the covers. John let you be and left, to do what, you didn’t know. At that moment in time, you didn’t particularly care.

You didn’t know how long you slept but the daylight outside the window was fading fast and you were not alone in bed. John’s hands were looped around your waist, his wedding ring still on his finger and your heart clenched. It was obvious to you that what you and John had was not, and would never be, what he had with Mary. His ring was the constant reminder of the normal he’d once known and treasured.

The normal he’d lost to the life he now lived.

His mouth pressed against the back of your neck and you sighed, forgetting your woes for John’s touch. He’d been a safe haven in a never-ending storm of shit and you clung to him like a life-raft. There wasn’t anything he could ask you that you wouldn’t do and that terrified you.

“John,” you whispered and he stiffened, lifting up to look down at you. “Where’d you go?”

“Out,” he replied, bending his head to kiss along your shoulder. He was distracting you and it would most likely work. He always did this when he was going to lie to you. “Spoke to a few of these “saviors”.”

“Where’s Negan?” you asked and he chuckled, his lips tracing over a scar on your arm that you’d picked up during a bar fight. 

That was the night you’d met.

“You like him, don’t you, baby girl?”

Your cheeks heated up and you turned onto your back, watching John as he mouthed at your breast through the flimsy top. Your nipple immediately stood to attention and you groaned as John dragged his tongue around it, teasing you.

“You’re okay with that?”

John shrugged. “I didn’t think we were exclusive, sweetheart,” he murmured, tugging your top down to expose your breast. “And he’s a pretty handsome guy.”

You rolled your eyes then cried out as his lips covered your nipple, sucking and nipping with his teeth. “You’re just as bad as he is.” He only laughed at that, the rumble of it making a path from your breast to your clit. “John… need you.”

He groaned, his fingernails scratching your skin in his eagerness to remove your clothing. When you were bare, John slid down between your thighs and you shrieked, trying to close your legs. You hadn’t showered. “John -”

“Still wet and warm, princess?” he leered and you shook your head.

“John, I haven’t showered,” you pleaded and he arched an eyebrow. “That’s… that’s gross.” He chuckled, shaking his head before getting to his knees. His hands closed around your ankles and he tugged you towards the edge of the bed, forcing another panicked cry. “John!”

“Shower, now,” he snarled and slapped your ass, leaving a red handprint that sent you scurrying towards the small bathroom adjacent to the bedroom. You reached up, hearing him behind you, sparing a glance to see him undressing before looking back at the shower head. 

The water came out cool but it was bliss in the heat outside and you forgot about John for a moment, stepping under the spray and tipping your head back. You closed your eyes, letting the water cascade over you and when you opened them again, John was staring at you with a strange look on his face. “What?” you pouted and he smiled, climbing into the shower behind you.

He hissed at the cold spray and you giggled, splashing him. His eyes turned dark and a smirk tugged at his lips. In the next second, you found yourself pressed against the plastic screen with John’s hand at the back of your throat, as he unhooked the shower head and lowered it.

“You like getting wet then, darlin’?” he growled, aiming the thick spray between your thighs. The water pressure was just enough to make your clit throb but he avoided contact. You whimpered against the screen as John washed you thoroughly before holding the spray directly against your clit. “Anything you want to say?”

You gasped, writhing against the jet of water, hanging on the edge of an orgasm but not quite getting there. “Daddy, please -” The water disappeared and John’s hand left the back of your neck. There was a thud as John’s knees hit the floor and a second later, his tongue pressed between your thighs, just as his hands landed on your thighs, holding you in place.

It took less than two minutes for you to cum on his tongue, your hands sliding across the plastic screen. You were a boneless mess but that was no obstacle to John and his superior strength. He turned the water off and lifted you into his arms, carrying you through to the bedroom again. Producing a towel from somewhere after he’d set you down, he dried you off and wrapped the towel around your hair.

“John,” you whispered, reaching out to touch his shoulder, “please -”

He chuckled, pushing you back towards the bed, using his weight against you to force you down on the mattress. You spread your thighs wide as your back hit the soft surface, gasping into his kisses and clinging to his biceps.

“Good girl,” he praised, kissing down your throat and nipping at a bruise he’d left earlier. “Open up for me - you want my cock, don’t you?” You nodded, keening as the tip of his cock brushed against your folds. “Oh, my sweet girl.”

John sank into you with a drawl out growl that covered your lascivious moan, giving you a few seconds to adjust to his size. Your pussy was sore from the earlier sex and the shower but the pleasurable burn of his cock was enough to outweigh the discomfort.

He started to fuck you, slow and purposeful strokes that forced you further onto the bed. His lips teased wherever they could reach, biting over each mark he hadn’t made and you lifted your ass to meet his thrusts. You were a whimpering mess underneath him, begging without words for more and John provided, the audible slap of his skin on yours filling the room along with your combined moans and grunts.

Five minutes later, he was spilling into you, wet and warm and you collapsed in the midst of your own climax, pressing your face into the pillows. John pulled away, softly tapping your bare ass with his hand and chuckling.

“You’re all dirty again now,” he murmured, rolling you onto your back and your legs fell open for him. “Wouldn’t be right for me to leave you like that.” He kneeled between your thighs and you cried out when his tongue licked a thick stripe along your swollen cunt. His cum dribbled out of your hole and John lapped it up, cleaning you thoroughly as you shook and swore. An orgasm slammed into you, making you buck underneath him, but John’s hands held you down until you were sobbing.

“Please, John…” you moaned, shaking your head from side to side. “I can’t… it hurts.”

John stopped, pulling his head up to look at you. Your entire body was flushed and sweating, and he murmured against your thigh, the words too muffled to make out.

A soft knock at the door distracted him, and he quickly withdrew, pulling the covers over you, before wrapping the towel around his waist and moving to the door. You were barely paying attention as he spoke to someone before the door clicked shut.

“They’ve asked me to go on a patrol, seeing if we can find anything,” he said, sitting on the bed beside you. “You wanna come?”

You shook your head. “Those things…”

“It’s okay,” John soothed, leaning down to kiss your forehead before smoothing your hair back, the weight of his wedding ring all too heavy on your soul as he touched you. “You stay here, I’ll be back.”

“Promise?”

He smiled, nodding. “Promise. Zombies ain’t anything new to me, sweetheart.”

*****

Long after John had left with the patrol, you found yourself wandering through the halls of the sanctuary, taking in the operation around you with amazement. Everyone was working together, earning their share, surviving in this world that terrified you.

You spoke to a few inhabitants, understanding the respect they held for Negan, but sensing a small trace of fear. He ran this place like a tyrant but it seemed to keep people alive, for better or worse. You couldn’t judge - you’d never faced the literal end of the world.

Moving through the gardens, and the makeshift school where children were learning what they needed to survive, you kept being shocked by the normality of what you were seeing. Everyone went about their day, working, relaxing and ensuring everything ran smooth. It was a well-oiled machine.

“Well, well,” a voice drawled behind you and you turned, just at the exit to the main dormitories. “Our little huntress out for a stroll?” Negan was leering at you, leaning on his baseball bat, which looked freshly cleaned. “How are you findin’ my little setup?”

You folded your arms over your chest, smiling back at him. “I didn’t hear a single swear in that whole sentence. Color me shocked.”

Negan chuckled, shaking his head. “Well, when you’re in the presence of a lady,” he pushed off the bat, strolling towards you, stopping just close enough for you to smell his cologne, “you mind your fucking manners.” You giggled, shaking your head. “Where’s Daddy, sweetheart?”

“Working the case,” you replied, trying to keep the relief out of your voice. “A patrol went out and he went to see if he could… I dunno. Find a magical doorway to Narnia?”

Negan’s eyes narrowed, and he slung an arm around your shoulder, leading you towards the door. “You don’t sound very enthused about that.”

“No.” Your denial was thick over your tone and you cleared your throat, letting Negan guide you through the empty hall. “I wanna find a way back. I mean, John has his boys and there’s something we have to see through.”

“We?” Negan repeated, gesturing to a staircase ahead. “Is that including you? Is it your mission, doll?”

You didn’t know how to answer that and you looked over at him, seeing his hands, bare of anything but tattoos. “It… yeah, I mean, it’s what they’re doing and I’m… I’m…”

“Along for the ride?” he asked, raising an eyebrow, just as your feet reached the top of the stairs. “I mean, forgive me for fuckin’ presuming,” he continued, pulling his arm away and coming to a stop, leaving you to turn and face him. “It’s not even any o’my fuckin’ business, shit, I get that. But John didn’t bat an eyelid when he was watching me fuck you, sweetheart. A woman like you…” He huffed in amusement, shaking his head. “I would kill another man for putting his goddamn hands on you.”

“It’s not just another man though,” you defended. “You’re basically him. Maybe a different life, maybe rougher around the edges, but you’re both the same man.” Negan hummed at that. “Do you really believe what we told you? I mean, if I were you, I wouldn’t have thought it possible.”

“Do you think the dead walking is possible?” he offered and you smirked.

“I’ve seen it happen more than you know.”

Negan grinned. “Ten years ago, if someone told me I’d be approaching old age with rotten corpses walkin’ around - I would have told them they were fuckin’ batshit crazy.” He picked the bat up, pointing the barbed end to the large factory windows of the open floor they were on. “But this is real. So, stands to reason, there’s other fucked up shit I got no clue about.” With a shrug, he lowered the bat. “Besides, I’ve seen Star Trek.”

You laughed at that, shaking your head. “For one, Star Trek is a show. And two - you’re not approaching old age.”

“Is that fuckin’ right?” Negan crooned, moving closer to you and you stood your ground, arousal pooling between your thighs. “Not too old for you, sweetcheeks?”

“Not at all,” you breathed out, even as he came flush with you, his fingers reaching up to tilt your chin so he could kiss you. “But I’ve heard things about you,” you admitted, not turning from his gaze. “That you have women. Like, wives.”

“Yeah? Where’d you hear that?”

You shrugged. “People talk.”

“And what do you think about that?” he asked.

“Do you fuck all of them?” Your question was brazen and Negan grinned, confirming your answer. “Like you fucked me?”

His eyes were blazing as he stared at you, his thumb stroking along your bottom lip. “They don’t do anything they don’t wanna do. I’m not that kind of dick, baby.” You wanted to kiss him but you were frozen in his gaze. “But I don’t think they’d do half the dirty fucking things you’re thinking of.”

Your cheeks were hot with arousal and Negan leaned in, brushing his lips against yours as he held your jaw fast. The moan that escaped you when his tongue slipped into your mouth was porn worthy and Negan swallowed it down, kissing you hard and pushing you across the empty hall until your back was against the wall. The windows next to you were slightly open, letting in a cool breeze and you could hear workers in the yard below.

“Negan, we can’t… not here,” you whispered but he only smiled.

“If I’m gonna fuck you, sweetheart, I’m gonna fuck you wherever I want,” he warned, turning you suddenly so you were facing the wall. He groaned, running his hand over your ass, dipping his fingers between your thighs. “I dreamed about your tight little cunt last night,” he murmured, his voice close to your ear and you shuddered, feeling your pussy get wetter as his fingers pressed against the seam of your jeans. “Did Daddy fuck you again earlier?”

You nodded, clawing one hand against the wall, lifting your ass to give him better access to between your thighs. Negan leaned his bat against the wall, freeing both his hands to cup your ass fully. 

“Does Daddy take good care of you, princess?” he asked and you whimpered. “You know, if you stayed with me, I’d give you anything you want.” The temptation was clear and his words of making you his crawled back to the front of your mind. “What do you want right now, Y/N?”

“You,” you rasped, yelping as his fingers reached around to pop the button on your pants. “Want you, Negan.”

Negan groaned, tugging your jeans down, along with your panties. He licked his lips as your ass was bared to him, wrapping his large hands around your hips to pull you backward, forcing you to lean against the wall, almost bent double. “Fuck, you got me hard as steel, sweetheart.” His cock was hard in the confines of his tight pants and he rolled his hips into you, grinding the denim into your pussy. “Bet you’re fucking wet, aren’t you?”

Your only answer was a gasp and you pushed back against him, desperate for more. Negan chuckled, fingering the metal of his belt buckle, unfastening his pants. You held your breath as the sound of a zipper lowering was overwhelming loud in your ears and anticipation made your whole body vibrate.

“You want me?” he asked, looking for confirmation of your ongoing complicity. “Want Daddy’s big cock in your tight little pussy?” You nodded, panting hard and groaning low in your throat when the leaking tip of his shaft pressed into your aching cunt. “Fuckin’ look, at, you,” Negan growled, watching your pussy open up to him. “Just beggin’ to suck me in.”

Pushing back in your impatient, Negan groaned as you forced his cock into your body, only an inch or two, but enough to reignite the burn inside you. He held still as you did, grunting when you moved again, pulling off of him to push back down.

“That’s right, dollface,” he snarled, running one hand over your back, pushing your shirt up as he held his dick in the other. “Fuck me.”

Boldness increased your movements and you pushed back even more until you felt the slight tug of his skin, pulling off and feeling your slick coat him. This time when you moved back, your own juices slicked his path and Negan’s cock filled you to the root, making you gasp for breath and bury your face in your arms where you leaned against the wall.

“Dirty fuckin’ girl,” he praised, stroking your ass. “Goddamn, you’re one hell of a woman. You wanna fuck yourself with my dick?” You nodded, and Negan chuckled. “You do what you want, Y/N. Let Daddy watch you fuck him.”

You sucked in a lungful of air, pulling yourself off of his cock before easing yourself back onto him, repeating the action until your body had adjusted to his size and the soreness of your very active twenty-four hours had faded. Negan didn’t move, letting you use his body, only touching you with his hands and whispered words of praise interspersed with filthy comments.

“Would let me fuck your ass, baby girl?” he purred, dragging his short nails over your ass and you nodded, gasping desperately. “Fill it up with cum? You like that, don’t you? Thinking about me fucking you six ways from fuckin’ Sunday until you can’t walk. Fuck, sweetheart, just like that.” He trailed off as you picked up the pace, vigorously taking him over and over again until your knees were shaking.

You were so close to cumming and Negan knew it. He slung one arm underneath you, careful not to hamper your movement, sliding one finger between your pussy lips and dragging up until your hips jerked and he knew he’d found exactly what he was looking for.

“Oh, you wanna fucking cum, don’t you?” he teased, circling your clit with the calloused pad of his index finger. “Wanna cover my cock in your pussy juices, baby? Squirt on me?” He leaned in a little more. “Say yes and I’ll fuck you until my balls are fuckin’ dripping with you, dirty girl.” With a cry, you nodded desperately but Negan wasn’t satisfied. “Tell Daddy yes, Y/N.”

“Yes,” you whined loudly, suddenly not caring about anything but his cock inside you, regardless of the public setting for your encounter. “Yes, Daddy, please, fuck me.”

Negan snarled, fisting your hair and tugging your head back as he took complete control, slamming into you hard enough to force you to straighten your arms so you didn’t bash your head into the wall. He dragged his hips back before filling you again, his cock feeling like it was going to break you. 

The thin control you had snapped and you came with a howl, trying to breathe with Negan holding your head back and fucking you like a wild animal, the zipper of his jeans hitting your clit with every thrust. He kicked your legs apart a little more, bending his knees so he could angle his thrusts and on the first stroke, the flared head of his shaft hit that sweet spot on your inner pussy walls.

You came with a loud scream, bucking on his hips, not caring who heard. Negan didn’t seem to give a shit either, fucking you harder until he was sweating and you felt his balls tense up. In the next second, he was cumming deep inside you, holding his body flush with yours until every drop of cum was in your belly.

It was a full and warm feeling and Negan didn’t move, slipping one hand underneath to feel the swell of your tummy, chuckling. “How many loads have you had today, baby girl?” he asked, stroking your belly softly. “You’re all fuckin’ swollen with cum. You still feeling my fat fuckin’ dick in your cunt?” You nodded with little energy, almost slumped in his hold. It wasn’t a lie - you could feel every tiny twitch and pulse of his cock inside you, the head still teasing the entrance to your womb, even if it was swimming in cum.

When he pulled away, he just about caught you before your legs gave way. Remembering where you were, you looked around, seeing that no one had apparently stumbled in and caught the show. Negan tucked his cock back into his pants and pulled yours up, capturing your face between his hands to kiss you again.

“Stay with me,” he pleaded, sounding more earnest that you’d heard before. “John can’t love you like I can.”

You opened your mouth, unsure of your answer but you never got the words out. The doors downstairs opened and someone called for Negan loudly, taking all of his attention off of you. He turned, grabbing his bat, not waiting for you to fasten your pants, and you just about managed to catch up with him at the bottom of the stairs, all too aware of the squishy feeling in your pants and the inevitable sex hair you probably had.

John was standing at the bottom of the stairs with the returned patrol and as soon as his eyes met yours, you knew he’d figured out what you’d been doing. His jaw clenched but there was no time to argue about it - the patrol had brought a walker back with them. It was bound tightly with rope, hands removed and a potato sack was over its head.

Negan scowled at the thing, looking to each of his men in turn. “Any particular fuckin’ reason you’ve brought this thing in with you?”

“Yeah,” John answered, whipping the sack off, and the zombie snapped and snarled. Your eyes went wide. “This is the witch,” he informed you, and Negan, and he looked at you. “I figure, we kill her, we go home.” His eyes slid back to Negan. “Worth a shot, right?”

The older man glanced over at you, watching the reaction on your face. “Looks like you get to make that decision quicker than you thought,” he drawled and John frowned.

“What decision?”

You swallowed, your eyes darting between them. “Negan asked me to stay, John,” you whispered and John’s frown deepened, a hint of anger burning in his dark eyes.

“And?” he demanded, obviously expecting you to choose him.

But you didn’t know what to do. Both of them were watching you, waiting, and you didn’t know what the right decision was.

“I don’t know,” you lamented helplessly. “I don’t know.”


	3. Chapter 3

One of the handy things about John being a former marine was his insane knowledge for coordinates. He remembered the lay of the land better than any person you’d ever met. Returning the witch, despite her lack of life, to her cottage, seemed like the best option to ensure a return trip home.

Negan wanted as few men as possible on the trip. Two trucks, one with the undead witch secured in the rear, and another for back up in case the herd hadn’t quite moved on.

“You ridin’ with me?” Negan drawled, standing close behind you as you watched John help them get the creature into the back of the pickup truck. You shivered at his voice so close to your ear, exhaling softly. “I mean if this is the last time we get to be together…”

“You could come back with us, you know,” you mentioned, voicing the idea for the first time although it had been running circles in your head. “Have a proper life again. Not this wasteland.”

Negan chuckled, one hand resting on your hip, forcing him to face you. John’s eyes watched you from across the yard, narrowing at the intimate touch. “This wasteland is my home. I got people who depend on me to keep them safe, to keep things fuckin’ afloat. I leave them, they die.” He paused, brushing hair out of your face. “Are creature comforts that important to you? Because we might not have much left in this world but I would treat you like a fuckin’ queen.”

You sighed, closing your eyes as you inhaled his musky scent. “Negan… I’m not one to share,” you whispered. It was true enough. While Negan was attractive and a fucking good lay, you weren’t about to become part of a harem. Even if John wasn’t looking for commitment, he was with you every night, not scheduled in for visits.

“Who said you had to?” he offered, wiggling his eyebrows.

“You really gonna give up a platter of women for me?” you asked, unable to believe him. “I’ve seen the girls, Negan. And…”

“Not one of them has shit on you,” Negan interrupted, tilting your chin to kiss you, force you to forget about the other women for a moment. Behind you, John seethed, seeing you slip through his fingers. “A queen, Y/N. I’d treat you how you deserve.”

“We’re ready to move out,” John said loudly, approaching you both. You turned, looking at him with wide guilty eyes but he didn’t mention anything he’d seen. “Best we get this done before dark.”

“Let’s hope it works,” Negan boomed, hoisting his bat off of the ground. “You take the truck, John. Dwight can ride with you.” His hand slipped around your elbow, tugging you along gently, only for John to step in front of you.

“Y/N?” he asked, seeking out your eyes. “You ridin’ with him?”

“John,” you whispered, softly, eyes shining. It felt like you were betraying him, thinking about abandoning him. You’d never see the boys again. You’d never see anyone you knew again. This world was raw and powerful and sung to you like a siren to an adventurer. And you weren’t sure what to do.

“Your choice, doll,” Negan murmured, releasing your arm and you knew he wasn’t just talking about which car to ride in.

Sucking in a breath, you thought about never seeing Sam or Dean again and the thought was almost too much to bear. You tore your eyes from John to look at Negan, trying not to cry. “Dwight should ride with you,” you whispered, feeling your heart break. Negan’s expression didn’t change and a grin broke out on his face.

“Well then, let’s get fuckin’ movin’. Dwight!” The blond man looked over from the truck. “Let’s go!”

*****

Dusk fell before you reached the cottage and Negan was apprehensive about doing the job at night. Dwight offered himself up as sentry and they left the witch silenced and bound in the truck before scoping out the surroundings.

John was on your left and Negan flanked your right side as you set up a perimeter around the cottage. There hadn’t been any walkers on the way over here but Negan said never knew when a herd was going to show up. All of you were armed to the teeth, which was an additional problem with human scavengers in the area and they were smart enough to avoid the traps you set.

The second pick up had a low bed on it and Negan pulled out some emergency supplies, looking up at the sky as he spread out a thick comforter on the truck bed. “Looks like good weather at least.”

“Speak for yourself,” you muttered, plucking at the thin vest you wore where it clung to your boobs with the sweat pouring off you. “I hate Georgia. It’s like, my least favorite kind of humidity.”

“Why’d you come here in the first place then?” Negan asked, chuckling. “In your world, that is.”

John shrugged. “Job needed doin’.”

“You live like that?” Negan asked, sounding pessimistic. “I mean, day to day, not knowin’ where you’re fuckin’ at?”

“We know where we are,” John defended, glancing at you. It was something you’d voiced as a dream once to him, one he’d never let go. Having one place, a home, a base, somewhere… somewhere you could start a life that didn’t involve bloodshed or violence.

One that wouldn’t involve John.

“It’s the life,” you murmured, not looking at either of them as you jumped up onto the flatbed, shuffling backward on your butt to find a spot. “We save people.”

Negan snorted, rolling his eyes and turning away from you, heading off to the other side of the clearing where Dwight was setting up his post.

“I’m not gonna stop you from staying,” John whispered, letting his head hang, eyes on the ground. “I want you with me, Y/N, but I’m not a fool. You want a home.”

“I have a home,” you mumbled, lying down on the comforter and looking up at the stars, folding your hands over your belly. “It’s with you. Maybe we’re not exclusive but…”

“We didn’t need to be,” he insisted, head snapping up and a frown on his face. “We knew we were all we needed.” He sighed, leaning against the side of the truck. “I don’t care if you need more - if you need someone else -”

“It’s not that -”

“Baby girl,” John interrupted softly, reaching across the lip of the truck bed to cup your cheek and you nuzzled into it. “I would give you anything you wanted if you just asked.”

“What about a family?” you asked, regretting the question but unable to stop it spilling out. “What about kids, John? What about a  _ home _ , a place to call ours?” His eyes searched yours but he didn’t give you an answer. “John, you’ve got the mission. And you’ve got the boys. I’ve only got you. If I lost you, I’d have nothing.” You sighed, covering his hand with yours, closing your eyes and nosing into his palm. 

John shook his head, urging you to open your eyes. “You’re not gonna lose me, sweetheart, you’re… fuck, I shouldn’t have let him touch you. He… he’s not a good guy, Y/N. He’s killed people, brutally and the place he’s got? They're at war. This place is dangerous.”

“I know that,” you replied. “Which is why I’m coming home with you.”

He blinked, shocked at your seemingly sudden change of heart. “You are?”

“I’m coming home with you, John,” you repeated, steeling yourself for what you were going to say next. “But I’m not staying with you.”

It took a second for the words to sink in and John snatched his hand back like he’d been burned. “What?”

“Neither of you…” you sucked in a breath, trying not to cry. “Maybe you were it for a while. Maybe… maybe one day you’d give up hunting, be able to give me what I need but…” You shook your head, your fight against the tears falling. One slipped down your cheek, breaking your heart as it splashed onto the comforter. “It’s not gonna be soon enough and it might never happen.”

“Y/N…”

“Don’t think I don’t want you,” you pleaded. “I love you, I’ve never wanted this with anyone else.”

The crunch of footsteps made you stop talking and turn towards Negan, who approached the truck slowly with a frown on his face as he saw your tears in the failing light. “Something wrong?”

“No,” you replied instantly and his frown deepened. “How long until sunrise?”

Negan’s eyes were narrowed and John stared at you, still really from your decision. “We got about six hours. Long Georgia days,” he drawled. “You gonna be comfortable up there? Or do you need some company?” You glanced at John who only looked back with an indistinguishable expression. “Look,” Negan started, “I don’t know what the fuckin’ drama is here.” He leaned his bat against the side of the truck, placing one hand on the metal boarding to pull himself up onto the bed alongside you. “You’re going home, right? So how about, in return for my goodwill and helpin’ y’all out,” his fingers reached out to brush your thigh, “you let me indulge my dirtiest fantasy one last time?”

“What about Dwight?” John grunted, jerking his head in the lookout’s direction.

“He knows when to not pay attention to shit,” Negan smirked, dragging his eyes to meet yours. “You up for it, baby girl?”

“Yeah,” you breathed, not daring to think that it would be your last time with John too. “On one condition.”

One dark eyebrow raised at your addition. “Yeah?” 

“I want you to fuck my ass, Negan,” you purred and he groaned, pulling you into a liplock. John growled, climbing into the truck on your other side. Breaking away from Negan, you turned to John, placing one hand on his stubbled cheek. “Please, Daddy?”

Oh, you knew how to get what you wanted. John’s entire demeanor changed and he swallowed your pleas in a brutal kiss, his teeth dragging over your lips. Negan chuckled, moving to shed his jacket. He rolled it up and placed it on the floor as a makeshift pillow as John pulled you up.

“Let me see that pretty asshole,” Negan ordered, watching John pull down your pants and underwear, discarding them on the edge of the truck. You turned, shrieking when Negan pulled you down so you were straddling his shoulders. He groaned against you and you wailed loudly.

“Might wanna be quiet, baby girl,” John murmured, freeing his cock from his pants. “Here,” he offered, pressing the tip against your lips. You opened your mouth and he pushed into the hot wet cavern, groaning when you rolled your tongue around his tip.

“Good girl,” Negan praised, thrusting his tongue into your cunt, fucking you slowly and teasingly until you were gagging on John’s cock with the need to cum. But neither of them were chasing your pleasure for the moment. Negan’s tongue withdrew, sliding up towards your asshole and you cried out around the dick in your mouth, falling silent as John’s hand fisted your hair and forced more of his length into your throat.

Negan licked over your asshole, circling it gently before pressing the tip against your hole. You opened easily to him and when he pushed his tongue into you, your eyes rolled back in your head. John growled, fucking your mouth hard, watching the whites of your eyes show.

A finger pressed against your ass and Negan chuckled as you pushed back onto it, seeking more friction. Without seconds, his tongue had you wet enough for two fingers and you were growing impatient for more. Pulling away from John’s cock, you gasped for breath, looking back at Negan. “Can I sit on your cock Daddy?”

“You wanna ride my dick with your perfect fuckin’ ass?” Negan asked, looking like the cat who got the cream. John chuckled, stroking your head gently.

“Please, Daddy,” you begged, turning and reaching for Negan’s pants, unbuckling them and pulling his cock free, waiting for him to stop you and scold you for being an impatient girl.

But it turned out, he wasn’t all that patient himself. “That’s it, get Daddy nice and wet for your little ass,” he murmured, watching you drool on his cock and pump him slowly. “Oh fuck yes, can’t wait to fill your belly up.”

You smiled coyly at him, turning back to face John, who was kneeling now, there if you needed a balance. With one hand, you steadied yourself on the floor, using the other to line Negan’s cock up with your slicked asshole. Sinking down, the noise that peeled from your throat was loud enough that John slammed his hand over your lips to silence you.

The shock of his movement made you fall faster than you meant to and Negan’s cock filled you, suddenly and overwhelmingly. You screamed against John’s hand as Negan groaned through gritted teeth, holding your ass with both hands.

“Fuck, that’s tight,” Negan hissed as you regained your equilibrium. “Move back, come here,” he growled, reaching for you. “Give me them sexy titties.” You were pulled against his chest, which forced his cock deeper into your ass and you clenched, unable to comprehend anything but the fullness.

John lined up and slid home and you died on the back of the flatbed truck from overwhelming bliss. Death by dick. No girl in the universe was this lucky.

You came before either of them did, squirting over John’s cock hard enough that it dripped down onto Negan’s balls. Your juices and Negan’s precum aided his strokes into your ass and you felt like you were going to black out if you came any harder.

“Want us to fill you up, one last time?” John ground out, looking down and watching your pussy take him over and over. “That what you want, princess?”

Everything was blinding and you closed your eyes as you came with Negan’s hands holding you, one over your mouth and the other groping your breasts almost painfully. You felt John’s cock swell and pulse, filling you with thick warm cum, just as Negan groaned and emptied his balls in your ass.

None of you move for a long while until John groaned and Negan was close to soft in your sore ass. Cum dripped out of your holes as Negan situated you on the makeshift bed, placing the pillow under your head so you were a little more comfortable.

“Get some rest,” Negan urged you, glancing up at John. “We’ll wake you when it’s time.”

*****

They’d had the right idea all along. The witch was the key and everything had happened so fast. One moment, you were surrounded by dead Georgia woodland, in a rickety old cottage, facing Negan and second-guessing your decision to leave. 

Then, there was a flash of light as the witch’s corpse went up in flames, salted and burned like they always did.

And there was the truck, blue and shiny, right where they’d left it, plus a few extra cobwebs from being sat alone for a few days.

You sighed, looking back at the smoldering corpse of the witch in this universe, the one who had cursed you originally. John glanced over at you, seeking out your eyes. “You really meant what you said?”

“I did,” you replied. “We gonna have a standoff about this?”

“No,” he relented, his shoulders dropping. “You’re right. You deserve better. I’m… I’m an old man and you deserve a future, not a suicide revenge mission.”

“So you admit it’s suicide?” you asked, watching his expression close off. “I don’t see why you want to do that when you could still have a life. You’re not as old as you make out, you know.”

“I’m never getting out of this life, Y/N,” John murmured, turning away, spotting his duffel in the corner where he’d dropped it. He picked it up, moving towards the door. “I can give you a ride into town.”

Your heart felt like it was breaking in your chest. He wasn’t even going to fight for you. Not even the slightest argument. Was that all you meant to him?

“That’s it?” Your voice was tight and cracking and John looked back over at you from the door, holding it half open. “After all this,” you gestured to nothing, “you’ll give me a ride to town?”

“What else am I supposed to do, Y/N?”

_ Fight for me _ .

“I don’t know,” you whispered.

John didn’t have anything else to say and the drive into town in the breaking daylight was quiet. When he dropped you at a motel, there was nothing more than a lingering look before he drove off, leaving you with your duffel bag and a wad of cash, a fake credit card, and a broken heart.

For a week straight, you stared at your cell phone, waiting for him to change his mind. After that, you got angry and turned your phone off, moving from town to town, intending to make him worry. When you turned your phone back on, the only messages you had were from Dean, two from Sam and a missed call from Bobby.

You thought about Negan, wondering if he was still alive. Being back home was horrible when you were alone, with nothing and you hadn’t even been able to bring yourself to hunt. If you were turning your back on the life, you may as well start now.

Adopting a new name and a new identity, you randomly picked a town on the map and went looking for an apartment. With false papers, you found a nice two-bed in a duplex and then you focused on a job. You were so busy building a life, moving on, finally living for  _ yourself _ , you didn’t have time to focus on your heartbreak.

It was four months later when you noticed you’d missed your period.


End file.
